Afrojack
Nick van de Wall (born 9 September 1987), commonly known by his stage name Afrojack, is a Dutch producer and DJ. He was born and raised in the Rotterdam suburb of Spijkenisse, Netherlands, similar to producers Vato Gonzalez and Sied van Riel. Career Afrojack got popularity in 2010 with his single "Take Over Control", featuring the dutch singer Eva Simons, charted in 10 different countries . In the same year, Afrojack created an Essential Mix for BBC Radio 1Radio 1 Programmes – BBC Radio 1's Essential Mix, Afrojack. BBC (2010-07-10). Retrieved on 2011-01-06. and announced, via his website, that he would release an album called Lost & Found, released in December 22, 2010. In 2011 Afrojack opened the year by remixing Ian Carey and Snoop Dogg's single "Last Night" to great acclaim. Later on, Afrojack was featured on Pitbull's single "Give Me Everything" along with Ne-Yo and Nayer. He also contributed to the single "Run the World (Girls)" by BeyoncéIMO Records. “Afrojack Biography", IMO Records, London, Retrieved on 25 January 2012.. Afrojack runs an imprint label named Wall Recordings, which has DJs such as himself, R3hab, and Sidney Samson signed onto the label. Songs and collabsAfrojack releases on Beatport, retrieved 21 april 2013 Discography EPs * Lost and Found (2010) * Lost and Found 2 (2011) * Jacked (2013) Remixes 2006 * Dirtcaps – Needle Trip (Afrojack Mix) 2007 * Greg Cerrone featuring Claudia Kennaugh – Invicible (Afrojack Dub Mix Radio) * Quinten De Rozario & Lacroix – Peter's Guns (Afrojack Remix) & (Afrojacks Funk Mix) 2008 * Carlos Silva featuring Nelson Freitas & Q-Plus – Cre Sabe 2008 (Afrojack Remix) * Daniel Beasley featuring Franky Rizardo – Sensei (Afrojacks Lost Remix) * Gregor Salto – Bouncing Harbour (Afrojacks Dinosaur Remix) & (Afrojacks Dutchfire Remix) * Laidback Luke featuring Roman Salzger & Boogshe – Generation Noise (Afrojack Remix) * Quinten De Rozario featuring Jessie K – Touch Me In the Morning (Afrojack Remix) * R3hab – Mrkrstft (Afrojack Remix) * Sassah – Wayolin (Afrojack Remix) * Steve Angello – Gypsy (Afrojack Remix) * Tiger Stripes – Survivor (Afrojack Remix) * Veron – Brasileira (Afrojack Remix) 2009 * David Guetta – Sexy Bitch (Afrojack Remix) * Dim Chris featuring Angie – Love Can't Get U Wrong (Afrojack Remix) * FM Audio – Killer (Afrojack Remix) * Honorebel featuring Pitbull & Jump Smokers – Now You See It (Afrojack Remix) * Josh the Funky 1 – Rock to the Beat (Afrojack Remix) * Kid Cudi featuring Kanye West & Common – Make Her Say (Afrojack Remix) * Larry Tee featuring Roxy Cottontail – Let's Make Nasty (Afrojack Remix) * Madonna featuring Lil Wayne – Revolver (David Guetta & Afrojack One Love Remix) * Princess Superstar – Perfect (Afrojack Remix) * Redroche featuring Laura Kidd – Give U More (Afrojack Mix) * Roog & Erick E present HouseQuake & Anita Kelsey – Shed My Skin (Afrojack Remix) * Silvio Ecomo & Chuckie – Moombah (Afrojack Remix) * Spencer & Hill – Cool (Afrojack Remix) * Steve Angello & Laidback Luke featuring Robin S. – Show Me Love (Afrojack Short Remix) * The MD X-Spress – Deep Down (The Underground) (Afrojack Remix) * Tom Geiss & Eric G featuring Stephen Pickup – Get Up (Afrojack Remix) & (Afrojack Dub Mix) 2010 * Benny Benassi – Satisfaction (Afrojack Remix) * David Guetta featuring Rihanna – Who's That Chick? (Afrojack Remix) & (Afrojack Dub Remix) * Duck Sauce – Barbra Streisand (Afrojack Ducky Mix) & (Afrojack Meat Mix) * Example – Kickstarts (Afrojack Remix) * i SQUARE – Hey Sexy Lady (Afrojack Remix) * Hitmeister D – Looking Out for Love (Afrojack Mix) * Lady Gaga – Alejandro (Afrojack Remix) * Sidney Samson featuring Wizard Sleeve – Riverside (Afrojack Dutch Remix) * Tocadisco & Nadia Ali – Better Run (Afrojack Remix) 2011 * David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida – Where Them Girls At (Afrojack Remix) * George F – Wayo (Afrojack Remix) * Ian Carey featuring Snoop Dogg & Bobby Anthony – Last Night (Afrojack Remix) * Lady Gaga – Marry the Night (Afrojack Remix) * Leona Lewis & Avicii – Collide (Afrojack Radio Edit) * The Black Eyed Peas – The Time (Dirty Bit) (Afrojack Remix) * Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer – Give Me Everything (Afrojack Remix) * Pitbull featuring T-Pain – Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) (AJ Fire Remix) * Snoop Dogg vs. David Guetta – Sweat (David Guetta & Afrojack Dub Remix) * Tinie Tempah – Pass Out (Afrojack Remix) * The Wombats – Techno Fan (Afrojack Remix) * ZZT – ZZafrika (Afrojack Rework) 2012 * R3hab & Swanky Tunes – Sending My Love (Afrojack Edit) * Pitbull featuring Enrique Iglesias & Afrojack – I Like (The Remix) * Bruno Mars – It Will Rain (Afrojack & Redux Remix) * Michael Jackson – Bad (Afrojack Remix) * will.i.am featuring Eva Simons – This Is Love (Afrojack Remix) * Wonder Girls – The DJ Is Mine (Afrojack Remix) * Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas featuring Iggy Azalea – Beat Down (Afrojack Remix) * Kristy – Hands High (Afrojack Radio Edit) * Keane – Sovereign Light Café (Afrojack Remix) 2013 * PSY – Gangnam Style (Afrojack Remix) MashUps References Category:Dutch DJs Category:Dirty Dutch